


Friends Can Be a Real Handful

by LaughingFreak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Azama the douche, Gen, Hinoka wonders why her, Leo is not happy and very tired, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Leo looks for Niles and Hinoka knows the feeling.





	Friends Can Be a Real Handful

**Author's Note:**

> This could not be helped. Azama looks like stoner, Setsuna sounds like a stoner, and Niles has definitely tried and done things in his life. How could I not?
> 
> Definitely inspired by Snoop Dogg's song "Smoke Weed Everyday".

This seemed to be a regular occurrence with his friends. If it wasn’t Owain he was chasing after—with him running off with Inigo and Cynthia pretending to be heroes of some fantastical world (which they were too old for, honestly, and Inigo mostly just watched) or him going out dancing with Inigo—then it was Niles. Sometimes Leo had no idea why picked them as his friends when he had Takumi. Takumi didn’t do this to him; he didn’t make him search and call for hours out of worry.

Then again, Takumi came with trying to take him away from working himself sick and handling him when his anger got the best of him that led to some harsh yelling matches, especially on a bad day.

Okay, so none of his friends were easy to deal with, but people and relationships were complicated and annoying things to begin with.

“Where could Niles be?” Leo mumbled with a sigh. He looked at his phone. Still no response to his messages. He’s looked all over campus at the man’s usual haunts, but he was at none of them. It would be nice to find him so he could go back studying for his test tomorrow afternoon.

Leo would pass, he’s been studying for a week, but it would be nice to go over everything a couple more times, at least.

“Leo!”

He turned to the shout and found a girl with short red hair in shorts, a red tank top with a sports jacket over it, and sneakers coming towards him.

“Hinoka,” he greeted with a nod, “Out for your run?”

She was part of the volleyball and softball teams for the university and was one of their top players. He didn’t know how she balanced being on two sports teams and going to school full-time as a third year in university. Plus, making time with her family and friends. That would be exhausting. He was actually rather impressed by her at the same time though; she was a strong person.

She came to a stop from her run in front of him, leaning forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. When she looked up after gaining the air she needed she had a small smile on her lips. “Yeah. I got a game coming up this weekend.” She straightened up to her full height, putting her hands in jacket pockets. Her cheeks were still red from the exercise, but her body was relaxed.

“For volleyball or softball?” he asked.

“Volleyball.”

“Takumi said something about a game this weekend he was going to, but, I apologize, I wasn’t aware it was yours.”

Hinoka waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t really care about sports anyways.”

“I do enjoy horseback riding,” he pointed out casually.

She laughed. “You do like horseback riding,” she agreed. “We do agree with horseback riding being relaxing.”

He smiled. “That we do.”

The two of them didn’t always get along, just like him and Takumi, it took a while to get this cordial and civil with each other. They were even bordering on friends. They were very different people, but they found ways to work around it and keep their friendship intact.

“So, what brings you out of your dorm? Takumi said you had a big test coming up, I thought you’d be studying,” she asked.

Leo sighed. “Yes, well, I’m searching for Niles. He has half my notes and I haven’t seen him since lunch. Have you seen him around?”

She frowned. “No, at least not since I saw him go off with Set—” She stopped and a groan escaped her as she covered her face with one of her hands. “I think I know where he is.”

Leo didn’t like the sound of that at all. She sounded exasperated and embarrassed and irritated all at the same time. He mentally cursed and prepared himself for an incoming headache.

He followed her across campus to the sports fields and he was a little out of breath by the time they reached the bleachers of the football field. He panted and looked over at Hinoka. The girl was barely out of breath and he was a little jealous of that and made a mental note that maybe going out for walks on the trails would be a good idea to keep in shape. Maybe he’ll even ask Takumi to join him if he isn’t with his archery team or studying because this was ridiculous.

He watched Hinoka look around for a moment before heaving a heavy sigh. Leo looked in the direction she noted and only saw a tuft of brown hair sticking out and heard bits and pieces of speech.

There was one voice he recognized above all else, even if he didn’t see them.

Hinoka narrowed her eyes and stomped over to the now visible group. “Really, Azama?”

Said man turned to the redhead and smirked. “Ah, princess! Coming to finally join me?”

She glared. “Don’t call me that.” She wrinkled her nose and waved away the smoke floating in her direction, coughing. “That’s disgusting.”

He blew out a stream of smoke and passed the joint over to Niles. “Now that’s the face I like to see! Seeing your anger-filled face is always a highlight of my day.”

Niles took a drag of the joint and smirked. “And people say I’m a freak. I think you’re right up there with me, hm,” he teased.

“I am but an innocent man within a cruel world that doesn’t understand I’ve reached a higher understanding than them,” Azama countered easily, grinning.

Niles snorted. “Says the man that’s sharing a joint under the bleachers of the university’s football field.”

Setsuna walked over to the redhead and took her hand into hers, laying her head against the other girl’s shoulder. “Noka, how have you been today? You walking me home today, right?”

Hinoka tilted her head back and groaned. “My siblings don’t have this problem with their friends, why do I?” she grumbled with frustration. The girl leaning against her only smiled and hummed as she nuzzled her shoulder.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved his own put upon sigh. This wasn’t exactly something he wanted to deal with, but it wasn’t that much of a surprise. Back in high school Niles did participate in recreational drugs like marijuana. Though, he thought the man put it behind him. He was going to have to have to make sure Niles got cleaned up when they reached their dorm and make sure it was before Owain ever found out. If the other blond ever found out he would never hear the end of the bantering and innuendos that would ensue.

He groaned.

Niles’ eye widened a bit at the sight of his best friend walking up behind the redhead. He handed the joint back to the brunet, earning a laugh from the other man, and gave a nervous chuckle. “Leo, what a pleasant surprise,” he purred, then frowned when he caught his tone.

Leo also frowned. He crossed his arms and gave him a hard look. “Niles.”

“It won’t happen again; just a lapse in judgment,” promised Niles quickly and he meant it. He was mostly curious if it still affected him the same way it did in freshmen year. It wasn’t something he really cared to do again after this.

After a moment, Leo nodded and said, “Let’s go. We’ll talk about this later.” He turned to Hinoka, who was now trying to get a stoned Setsuna off from nuzzling her leg from the ground; he wasn’t even going to comment on that one. “Thank you for your help, Hinoka.”

Hinoka huffed at her friend, putting her hands on her hips before she barked at Azama to help her. The man did so slowly and casually and with much commentary. She turned her attention to the blond, cheeks pink in embarrassment. “You’re welcome. Sorry you had to deal with this,” she replied.

He waved off the apology. “It’s not your fault.” He side-eyed Niles who grimaced.

“Still…” she groaned.

“Don’t worry about it. Good luck.”

She gave a small smile. “Thanks.”

Then Leo turned away from the scene, Niles following beside him. Niles stayed down wind of him and Leo appreciated it. The blond really didn’t need his headache to be worse.

And it only got worse when they got back and Owain was in.

Leo was in for a long night.

He still had his test tomorrow.


End file.
